1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray computer tomography apparatus which can helically scan an object with an X-ray cone beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of X-ray CT, dynamic scanning and helical scanning, which acquire cross-sections or 3D views of the heart in the form of moving images by using X-ray cone beams, are becoming pervasive. It is an important challenge for scanning using X-ray cone beams to reduce X-ray exposure.